concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Residents
The Residents were once infamous for their rare live performanes, but since 1982 they've been fairly regular 1971: As The Delta Nudes October 18th 1971, The Boarding House, San Francisco, California (Featuring Snakefinger) [Recording released on Daydream B-Liver] October 31st 1971, Arcata, California 1972: As Residents Uninc Spring 1972, Redwood, California [Recording released on Liver Music] 1976: As The Residents June 7th 1976, Berkeley, California (Featuring Snakefinger) [Recording released on "Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! Can't You See That It's True, What The Beatles Did To Me I Love Lucy Did To You"] 1982 The Mole Show (1982-1983) April 10th 1982, The House, Santa Monica, California Released on "PAL TV LP Special Edition" October 26th - 27th 1982, Kabuki, San Francisco, California (Film released on "Mole Show Bag") October 29th - 30th 1982, Roxy, Los Angeles, California (Recording Release on "Mole Show") October 31st 1982, Perkins palace, Pasadena, California 1983 May 23rd, 1983, Rotation, Hannover, Germany May 25th - 26th, 1983, Secession, Vienna, Austria May 27th, 1983, Alabamahalle, Munich, Germany May 28th 1983, Volksbildungsheim, Frankfurt, Germany May 29th 1983, Schumannsaal, Dusseldorf, Germany May 30th 1983, Metropol, Berlin, Germany June 1st 1983, Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, Denmark June 2nd 1983, Markthalle, Hamburg, Germany June 3rd 1983, Zeche, Bochum, Germany June 4th 1983, Muziekcentrum, Utrecht, Netherlands on "Mole Show, Live In Holland" June 5th 1983, Plan K, Brussels, Belgium June 7th 1983, Olympia, Paris, France June 8th 1983, Palais D'Hiver, Lyon, France June 9th 1983, Volkhaus, Zurich, Switzerland June 12th 1983, TeatroTenda, Bologna, Italy June 13th 1983, The Rolling Stone, Milan, Italy June 14th 1983, Teatro Apollo, Firenze, Italy June 17th 1983, Salon Cibeles, Barcelona, Spain June 18th 1983, Sala Extases, Valencia, Spain June 19th - 20th 1983, Rock Ola, Madrid, Spain [Filmed and Broadcast on Spanish TV, excerpts released on "Kettles Of Fish On The Outskirts Of Town"] 21st June 1983, Le Edad de Oro, Madrid, Spain 23rd June 1983, Cinema le Femina, Bordeaux, France 24th June 1983, Theatre Municipal, Poitiers, France 27th June 1983, Town Hall, Birmingham, England 28th June 1983, Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 29th June 1983, Royal Court, Liverpool, England 30th June 1983, Queens Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 1st July 1983, Polytechnic, Leicestershire, England 7th October 1983, New Music Festival, Washington, DC (Released on "The Mole Box", filmed excerpts appear on The Mole Show VHS, & Icky Flix) 1985 The Eyeball Show Featuring Snakefinger (1985) 28th October 1985, Kyoto Silk Hall, Kyoto, Japan 29th - 31st October 1985, Parco Space, Tokyo, Japan (Released on "13th Anniversary Show - Live In Tokyo", ''partially filmed) The 13th Anniversary Show Featuring Snakefinger (1985-1987) 10th - 13th December 1985, Wolfgangs, San Francisco, California 26th December 1985, The Palace, Los Angeles, California 1986 9th - 10th January 1986, 688 Club, Atlanta, Georgia 12th January 1986, City Gardens, Trenton, New Jersey 16th - 17th January 1986, The Ritz, New York City, New York [Recording released on "''13th Anniversary Show - Ritz NY - Jan 16, 1986"] 20th January 1986, The Channel, Boston, Massachusetts 22nd January 1986, Le Spectrum, Montreal, Québec, Canada 24th January 1986, Music Hall, Toronto, Ontario, Canada 25th January 1986, Michigan Theater, Ann Arbor, Michigan 27th - 28th January 1986, Peabody's Down Under, Cleveland, Ohio [Recording released on "The 13th Anniversary Show - Cleveland"] 29th January 1986, The Graffitti, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 31st January 1986, Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC 7th February 1986, Vic Theatre, Chicago, Illinois 8th February 1986, The Palms, Milwaukee, Wisconsin 10th February 1986, First Avenue, Minneapolis, Minnesota [Recording released on "Live In The USA! 13th Anniversary Tour"] 12th February 1986, Cogburns, Lawrence, Kansas 14th February 1986, Arcadia, Dallas, Texas 16th February 1986, Cullen Auditorium, Houston, Texas Second Leg 4th - 7th August 1986, Tivoli, Sydney, Australia 8th August 1986, Easts, Brisbane, Australia 9th August 1986, Jet club, Brisbane, Australia 10th August 1986, Art Factory, Baron Bay, Australia 11th August 1986, The Red Parrot, Perth, Australia 13th - 14th August 1986, Tivoli, Adelaide, Australia 15th - 17th August 1986, Seaview Ballroom, Melbourne, Australia 19th August 1986, Canberra labour club, Canberra, Australia 20th August 1986, Hills Inn, Sydney, Australia 21st August 1986, Tivoli, Sydney, Australia 22nd August 1986, Town Hall, Christchurch, New Zealand 23rd August 1986, Galaxy, Auckland, New Zealand 28th August 1986, Selinas, Sydney, Australia European Leg 3rd October 1986, Ungdomens Hus, Tromsoe, Norway (Recorded and released on various pREServed albums) 4th October 1986, Falkoner Teatret, Copenhagen, Denmark 5th October 1986, Norske Opera, Oslo, Norway (Filmed for Norwegian TV) 6th October 1986, Fryshuset, Stockholm, Sweden 8th October 1986, Tempodrom, Berlin, Germany 9th October 1986, Zeche, Bochum, Germany 10th October 1986, Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany 11th October 1986, Theaterfabric, Munich, Germany 12th October 1986, Posthof, Linz, Austria 13th October 1986, Sofiensale, Vienna, Austria 15th October 1986, Maison de la Culture, Rennes, France 16th October 1986, Maison de la Culture, Paris, France 17th October 1986, Chapiteau de la Pepiniere, Nancy, France 20th October 1986, Salle de la E.N.T.P.E, Lyon, France 21st October 1986, Geneva, Switzerland 23rd October 1986, Nighttown, Rotterdam, Netherlands 24th October 1986, Hof ter Lo, Antwerp, Belqium 25th October 1986, Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands [Recorded and released on "13th Anniversary Show - Live In Holland"] 26th October 1986, Noorderligt, Tilburg, Netherlands 28th October 1986, The Hammersmith Palais, London, England 29th October 1986, Hacienda Club, Manchester, England 1987 10th January 1987, Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, California (Recorded and released on Diskomo - Live In San Francisco) 24th August 1987, The Snakey Wake, San Francisco (Recorded and released on The Snakey Wake) 1988 Cube E Show (1988 - 1990) 26th November, 1988, Boudisque Anniversary Bash, Amsterdam 1989